Star Forward and Cheerleader
by WayWynHaughtLimaLeigh23
Summary: You want Nicole as Basketball Player and Waves as a Cheerleader... What happens when the lesbian star forward for yes the Raptors crash lands in the middle of the homestead...
1. Chapter 1

From the time she was young she knew she was gay. But what she didn't know is she be famous basketball player. She played the game all the time. She was always on the court. Always had a basketball in her hand and Jersey on. She had a favorite team, the Raptors of course. But one day play for the Raptors she would never have dreamed.

The name was Nicole Haught. Number 49 for Raptors. Star forward and all time leading dunker ( at least for this season anyways).

But all things would change for her when she landed in the Ghost River Triangle. That fateful evening, when the plane she was in crashed in the middle of what would be called the Homestead.

But I digress, we should start somewhere in the middle. You might be wondering how this girl from middle of no where ended up on an all boy team. Well to say it was hard road, is probably not saying enough. As mentioned, she played since as far back as she could imagine. She remembers my moms taking me to the camp. At first she played with the girls. They played hard and it got rough. But she always looked at how the boys played and wanted to be one of them. They seemed to play even harder.

One day, she walked right over and said "whose got ball" and that was that. She wouldnt take patriarchy for anything, even at 10 yrs old. She would play with the boys and than guys. She was used to roughness. She was used to the wise cracking. She had same foul mouth. By the time she was 15 years old, the minor leagues of basketball were calling her name. Somehow they had all convinced upper management a girl was worth it.

So, at the age of 16 she was recruited to a B league team. All boys. The first girl ever. That whose she was defining the sport for all girls. Now, she wasnt out to the world at this time. That came later. Not that she entirely hidden but it would take another 3 years for her to be ready to tell the world. She never really understood why, she herself didnt care. Her parents were fine with aspect. Becoming a basketball player for job, that was different story.

Anyways, her coming out coincided with her landing a spot on the Raptors team. Makes for one hell of a story right.. wrong. Management was untoo happy that she came out in the same breath of, I'm going to the NBA. But after saving the game that night as last minute replacement sub, they began to promote the hell out of her being a lesibian.

First woman basketball player... a lesiban.

That was a headline. One heard around the world. Fans came out in rainbow pride and anti-gay slurs. She took all in stride. Playing some of her best games with hate slurs being screamed at. The worst was when they came directly at her after a game, even one she was a high scorer in.

It was in part do to this she was on that flight that day. There was a rumor of an attack at the team airstrip, that they ended up diverting her plane from Portland up towards Canada. To ensure that no one knew when she was landing. The plane she was in, there was her agent, the pilot and herself that was it. It was going to be long flight back to Toronto.

About a third of her way, something began to change. She could feel it in the plane. Something was right. Maybe it was the turbo engine or the fact it was one smallest planes shes been in. Whatever it was, she could feel something wasnt right. The plane began to drop. And shake. And she could tell the pilot was scared. She heard the fateful "mayday".

She doesn't remember much except for waking up to a smiling young woman in a cheerleading uniform and having warm butterflies. That look, I'll remember forever she thought to herself before going black again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters...

She was your typical cheerleader. Head cheerleader that is. Beloved by her friends. Beloved by the town. The only Earp probably to feel that way. She sweet as honey but not naive at all. History buff.

The name was Waverly Earp. Prom Queen and all ready nice girl. Dating the hot boy.

Shes been raised by her aunt most of her life. Having lost her sister to the some craziness and road tripping. Her mom was well she didnt really know. She secretly thinks she joined a rodeo. And her dad, well his long gone, killed by own her sisters hand.

It's been 3 years since she had reason to put that cheerleading outfit on. There hasnt been much to cheer about it. Until that day, but she didn't know it than. That day that an accident would lead to something wonderful.

It had been an interesting couple of weeks. Her sister came back from her road trip. Turned 27 and life wasn't the same. The curse came true. Her sister was the heir of course. She was the history buff with answers. But her sister didnt seem to care.

They were fighting for there lives but also trying to be sisters again. It was a strange time. She couldn't help be excited but scared at the same time. She was also dating a boy man name Champ who loved her dearly but she didnt know exactly how she left. She never showed him her cheerleading outfit.

It started with the seven. That's who they were after. The seven that were there that fateful day. They had gotten a couple of them but identifying the others, was hard. They had to find the photograph, supposedly one existed.

That morning they were Fish, who wanted to find his lover who lock would have it was pretty much dead across the triangle line.

On there way back, her sister headed back to Shorty's while she went back to homestead. Presumably to meet her sister later. But all bets were off when she saw the plane drop from the sky and land right in the middle of there land.

She walked up gingerly to see a redheaded woman mangled in the wreckage. She saw her eyes open and ran for her. She smiled quickly, just as the woman passed out. She called 911 and waited by the womans side. She made sure she was still breathing. With luck they were on opposite of the fire.

The scary part was she could see two figures inside the plane but couldnt get anywhere near it. She looked down at the woman again, that gorgeous red hair. Admits the smell of burning, she somehow caught smell of what was it...oh right vanilla dipped donuts. She couldnt place and couldnt believe she was smelling it amongst the carnage.

Help soon arrived. They were able to get the redheaded woman safely out from the wing. It looked like she had at least a broken leg. She couldnt tell anymore damage from the angle she was at. She asked if she could meet them at the hospital, only to realize her sister had the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing she remembered was the girl in her cheerleading outfit. Why she was wearing a cheerleading uniform, she has no idea. But it was beautiful.

Coming to she didnt exactly know where she was. All she could see was light. God why are hospital bedrooms ( hoping it was that and not heaven) so bright. Youd think they'd make it some darkness considering your eyes take some time to adjust.

As her eyes adjust, she sees a young woman looking over her. She focuses on the name badge shes nurse and a blurred name.  
"Hi. How you feeling?" She heres the young woman speak. But as she try's to talk, no words seem to come out of her mouth.  
"Sweetie, don't try so hard. It will come in time. Let me get you some water."

Clearly her mouth is moving, heres to the water helping she thinks. The woman comes back and she takes a sip, oh man does it hurt. But as she takes another one, it doesnt hurt so much.  
"Where am I" she finally can say.  
"Purgatory" the nurse says simply. And at her obviously confused, the nurse goes on. "Near Calgary." And smiles at her recognition.

"How long have I..." she goes to say. The nurse seems automatically understand the question. "Almost 2 months." The shuck on my face was noticable. "You were in a coma" the nurse says in response. "A coma" she says. "Yes, doctor induced coma because of the trauma. Healing well doctor thought we should attempt to revive you. Took you sometime to wake up tho. We were scared there for a bit."

Her mind started to race. 2 months. In the middle of nowhere. Does her team know where she is. Do they think shes alive. "Doctor will be in shortly to answer more question and to ask some question." I cant help but think why isnt the doctor in right now. In normal place, once you wake up the doctor is there first. "Where is the doctor?" She says. "I'm sorry but the doctor handles alot of patients, only one for the town."

What kind of hick town only has one doctor. Where hell did she crash land. (Little did she know her use of hell here would be ironic).

Finally, the doctor comes. Now is first quesiton is the one she was waiting for the nurse to ask her. "Hi. First question, do you know who you are?" At this question she could see the nurses face go grim, like she knew that she should have asked it.

"Name is Nicole Haught." She says bluntly, surprises herself. "Ok. Nicole, where are you from?" The doctor responds with no recondition of what this name means. Neither does the nurse. Clearly these people dont watch there basketball. "Toronto" she says even tho that is not completely accurate. "We will get that over to Nedley" the doctor says. She Hope's that Nedley is the town's police.

"Ok, well now that we got that we should get down to your health. What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asks. Without thinking she says "a young woman in cheerleading outfit." The doctor looks at her like, yum okay not the answer I'm looking for, so she goes on. "A plane crash." The doctors face says it all that, that she is correct. "Yes. A plane crash. You were found under the wing. Pretty badly crushed. Broken leg and broken arm. Both of which have healed into the last two months. You had a serious head concussion, hence the coma. Brain swelling. " At that note, her head went to once again, why didnt any of them check her for any brain damage, you know the tests the run by you. Clearly, this hospital isnt up to code. Oops she better listen to the doctor again. "Everything is all healed except for your broken back." Her eyes went big at this point.

And that's when she finally let herself feel the pain or lack of pain. She realized she couldnt feel her legs. She tried to move her feet. It wasnt happening. She tried to move her hands, thank God. She can move them. She feel her arms. But still not feeling her legs she began to cry. And nurse noticed first. "Sweetie, the doctor thinks you'll be able to walk again. It's just going to take time." And all she could get out of her mouth is "but basketball".

"Oh you played basketball. That make sense now for xrays and body tone. I have to be honest with you. I'm not sure you will play like you used. But I guess I should never say never." Well that wasnt positive at all was. She was crying again. Neither the doctor or the nurse seemed to know what to do. Than nurses eyes lit up. She could see her mouth something to someone outside the door.  
"This might get you out of your mood a little bit, this young lady has been by her bed as much as she can." And she smiles as the young lady walks to the door... the cheerleader.


End file.
